oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Kaori Orimoto
Kaori Orimoto 'is Hachiman's former classmate in middle school. She is currently a student at Kaihin Sougou High School. Her rejection of Hachiman left a scar in his life which is mentioned directly and indirectly throughout the Light novel. Appearance In the light novel, it is said that she has a perm with a short bob curly hairstyle. In the Anime, Kaori has brown eyes and short, wavy/curly hair. She is seen wearing the uniform of Kaihin Sougou High School that is composed of a white dress shirt, a light blue sweater with two dark blue lines at the top, and a red tie under a navy blue blazer. Personality She is blunt and speaks her mind without hesitation. She tends to speak freely without any consideration towards the person she is speaking to. Her main personality flaw was that she would base the person she had an acquaintance via rumors and gossips, and thus failed to see what Hachiman actually is. Another example of this can be seen, as Kaori assumed Hachiman to be dating one of the service club members from Hayama's description which she tries to confirm at Christmas collaboration event from Hachiman. In Hachiman's words, Kaori was what you would call a self-proclaimed big sister figure and was the type of person to meddle in others' affairs. She would go through the trouble of putting herself out there just so there wasn’t an invisible wall erected between you and her. It's stated that Hachiman believes that she has acted the same towards everyone since middle school, even towards people she had no interest in. Hachiman believes he misunderstood this facade of her personality in middle school and misinterpreted as her having some interest in him. It is reveled in later episodes that she is not good with English vocabulary and arbitrarily agrees with the majority. She is presented to be more observant in Light novel but a little shallow in the Anime version. Abilities Inspite of the flaw in her personality of judging people in the past, at the current time line, she is shown to be more observant. As she too can see the flaws in the planing committee, also she can understand the reason behind Hachiman and Yukino's action in the planing committee etc. In episode 12 of season 2, she was shown to make chocolates. Any other abilities are yet to be shown History 'Light novel version Orimoto Kaori was introduced in Volume 8 of the Light Novel. It is described that one of the main reasons why Hachiman is reluctant to make friends is because of his past experience with Orimoto Kaori. As middle school classmates, Hachiman confessed his feelings towards Kaori and consequently had his feelings rejected. Even though many incidents are implied with various girls in Hachiman's past, Orimoto Kaori is the only girl named to which he confessed his feelings towards. It is explained how Hachiman got her contacts in Volume 2 Chapter 1. He recalls how innocent he was not to notice the pity of recieving her number until she stopped replying his text after two weeks and it was also mentioned that he heard her talking to her friend about how Hachiman constantly texting her and wish that he would stop, when her friend said that Hachiman may have feelings for her, Kaori displayed gross of the slightest thought of that happening, hurting Hachiman. Both in anime version and light novel version, when Yui asked for Hachiman for his contact info he explained his experience in texting the girls of middle school obviously her, Hachiman describes her to be a healthy and reserved girl, that when he texted her at seven in the evening he got a reply the next morning that said, ‘Sorry, I was asleep~ see you at school~’, and Hachiman also added that she was so discreet and graceful that talking to him in the classroom was embarrassing for her. But Yukino understand his in dept meanings and stated bluntly that she ignored Hachiman texts by pretending to be asleep, eventhough Hachiman already knows about it. In Volume 1 chapter 5 it was mentioned that Kaori in middle school rejects Hachiman by saying… “I like Hikigaya-kun and you’re really nice, but going out with you is a bit… can’t we just be friends?” It is shown in the anime during season 1 Episode 1 without mentioning her name, where she reject Hachiman by saying "lets be friends". But she never spoke to him again. According to earlier Volumes, Hachiman confessed to Kaori in an empty classroom, but according to the gosssiping girls of Hachiman's middle school shown in Episode 1 of season 2 (adapted from Volume 8), Hachiman confessed to Kaori by text, the later is likely to be a rumor. 'Anime version' According to Hachiman, he got her mail address out of pity or some other reason. He would text her for foolish reasons and anxiously wait throughout the night sleepless for her replies that may or may not come. But Kaori explains to Haruno that they never talked before indicating that she didn't recognize Hachiman as a person whom she talks to. It was mentioned that Kaori appeared to be friendlier with Hachiman in earlier times but it was ruined after Hachiman's confession. As stated in first season, she never spoke to him again. Hachiman explains to Tobe, the aftermath of a confession by using his confession to Kaori in the past as an example. By comparing Tobe's current situation with Hina. Even though no one was around during the time of the confession, the entire incident had spread like wildfire in class the next morning and thus became a laughable story making Hachiman realize that there are bottoms even for people at the bottom. Since then, Hachiman has tried not to get involved with anything relating to anyone and began to develop his ultimate pessimistic attitude within a thick shell he created outside of himself, in order to prevent himself from getting hurt again. It is likely that Kaori told someone or a group about the Hachiman's confession which was private, thus Kaori started the gossip to which Hachiman describes as dissappointment Plot However, his old wound started bleeding again after he meets her again at a cafe with Haruno. Kaori also frankly told Haruno about Hachiman's confession which Hachiman tries to sweep under the matresss.She also shows interest in getting to know Hayato through Hachiman and Haruno. Once Hayato came to the cafe she completely ignored Hachiman till the end. Hachiman wasn't informed or invited to the outing which surprised Hayato. But Hachiman was well aware of not being invited as a pretext. Double date Haruno set them up in a double date, however Hachiman refuses to go claiming to be not invited. But Hayato forced Hachiman to come through Haruno. Their date was witnessed by Yumiko, Hina, Tobe, Isshiki, Yukino and Yui. Throughout the date Hachiman acted as a supplement not getting in their way while Kaori belittled Hachiman while praising Hayato in comparison by recollecting Hachiman's past, behaviors and Choice and using it as a source of joke or laughter. Kaori also used Hachiman as a mean to keep the flow of conversation going. At the end of shopping when Hayama asked their choice of restarunt, to which Chika answers anything would be fine But Kaori directed the question to Hachiman in a ridiculing tone , When Hachiman answered his choice to be saize, Chika gaze became apathetic while Kaori burstout laughing.Hayama negociated for a nearby cafe.In the cafe, the girls praised Hayama's choice and openly poked fun at Hachiman's choice The date ended in disaster as Hayama coldly told the girls not to judge people by their appearance, and that Hachiman has befriended girls who are far better than both of them in high school. This caused them to be ashamed at their actions and took their leave immediately. Before leaving, Kaori took a look at both Yui and Yukino in wonder, which made her think that she may be wrong about Hachiman all the time. Christmas collaboration event Kaori again runs into Hachiman in Christmas collaboration joint event by both of their schools, where she learnt a little more about Hachiman.Kaori maintained her casual and friendly appearance to Hachiman and was more considerate than before. It was mentioned that she volunteered for her friend in the participation of planning committee .In the planning committee she gave her approval constantly for every idea thrown with a thumbs up without seeing the possibility of execution. Kaori seems to be surprised by Hachiman's way of handling the planning committee and wonders if he was in the student council back in middle school even-though she already knows the answer. It was greatly hinted that she didn't have any single interest in the Christmas event, as she agreed with all her classmates' ideas and didn't pose an objection. However, it was mentioned in the light novel that she too was aware of the flaws of the planning committee but goes along with it any way . Pre-Valentine's day collaboration event of cooking class Kaori was also a participant in making valentine chocolate in the event. In the anime it was shown while Kaori borrowed a mould for the chocolate from Hachiman, she inquires if she gave any valentine chocolate to Hachiman in the past even though the answer was obvious, attracting curious looks from Yukino, Yui, Iroha, Saki and suprisingly Tamanawa as well (possibly having a crush towards Kaori) and later jealous glare from both Yui and Yukino when she promises to give Hachiman some next time. Relationships Kaori seems to be good friends with almost all the girls in middle school and quite popular as well. This can be seen from the gossiping of the girls in Hachiman's class, The girls also felt sorry for Kaori as Hachiman was the one to ask her out. Hachiman Hikigaya Hachiman explains his relationship with Kaori as middle school classmates. She is the girl whom he harbored feelings for and he even confessed to her, but he was rejected. Hachiman tried to avoid her after graduating from middle school just like all his classmates, but coincidentally he met her at the cafe. Even though Kaori was mentioned to be friendlier and Honest towards Hachiman in the past which Hachiman thought to be kindness and her being nice. But her true opinion about him is revealed in her conversation with Haruno and Hayato. Even after the huge gap in time since they last saw each other, Kaori didn't seems to think highly of Hachiman. This can be seen from her conversation with Haruno and Hayama. It is still debatable whether she has Hachiman's contact info or not . Hachiman notices their distance which hasn't shrunk since the past which made Hachiman to understand and come to terms with the misunderstanding he made about Kaori in the past. Hachiman doesn't seems to be bothered or jealous of Kaori's interest towards Hayato, as he acts completely normal during the date. When Hayama questioned him in the double date that if she is his type, Hachiman answered that it was back then and not now, indicating that he doesn't have feelings for her anymore. In the double date Hachiman says to himself that it was not rejection that is painful but the disappointment of the girl he thought he liked. He then tries to laugh away his past. In the later series she realized her mistake of judging Hachiman without knowing anything about him. And thus her attitude towards Hachiman changed. When Iroha questions Kaori about her closeness to Hachiman she becomes flustered in response, indicating that she never was really close to him. Due to the suddenness of Iroha's question, and her inquisitiveness, the two stumble on their wording and are vague when describing their relationship ,which causes Iroha to become more suspicious. Due to her attempts at trying to understand Hachiman, she does not bring up the fact that he confessed to her, even though she casually brought that topic during the conversation with Haruno, which surprises Hachiman himself. She also had a resigned smile on her face during her conversation with Iroha about Hachiman, indicating her regrets of her treatment towards Hachiman and taking him for granted. Even after the double date and collaboration event where they often run into each other, Hachiman still tries to avoid her which is visible to Kaori herself.In the later series Kaori seems to think Hachiman to be hilarious which puzzles Hachiman himself.Kaori buys Hachiman a canned tea drink and states that he( Hachiman) has changed to a greater degree.but accepts that it was her fault for not seeing clearly from the start. Kaori adds on that they cannot engage in a romantic relationship, as she feels that Hachiman doen't have the boyfriend material, indicating that she properly considered Hachiman this time unlike the previous time.Later she intends to patch up their relationship, and have at the very least a emblance of a friendship. Kaori also invited Hachiman to their Junior high reunion to which Hachiman frankly turned down. Chika Nakamachi They seem to be good friends and address each other by their first names. They also went on a double date with Hayato.But in light novel Hachiman feels that there may be a dent in their relationship after the double date but didn't seems to be interested to confirm it with her. Hayato Hayama Kaori is intrested in knowing Hayama whom she feels as cool personality. She was introduced to him by Haruno. Kaori and her friend Chika exchanged contacts with Hayama. It was revealed that Kaori and Hayama were texting each other and ended up making plans to go out. Throughout the date, Kaori tries to appeal Hayama along with Chika, but they ended up on bad terms by the end of the date. In Christmas Collaboration event she explains to Hachiman how difficult it will be for her to face Hayama again. However, she took Hayama's word about Hachiman seriously and started to understand Hachiman in the joint event planning committee of the school. Tamanawa Tamanawa is the student council president of the school in which Kaori studies.Kaori and Tamanawa seems to work together in both the colloboration event held by their school and Sobu High.Though there are hints of Tamanwa harboring feelings for Kaori, but Kaori seems to oblivion about it Quotes * " I am watching movie with Hikigaya, If people from middle school hears about this,they'd freak out" Kaori to Hachiman. * "Sore aru (Preach it)" Kaori agreeing to the planing committee Trivia * Kaori is the first person mentioned in the series with whom Hachiman exchanged contact IDs with, but it is unsure whether Kaori keeps her contacts of Hachiman all the way to now. * Kaori is the reason for Hachiman that he hate nice girls which reflects on Yui Yuigahama. * Orimoto is the first girl mentioned, to whom Hachiman officially confessed. The second being a fake confession to Hina Ebina. * Kaori is the only classmate from Hachiman's middle school made known to the series. * She is the first girl to officially go out with Hachiman and Hayato (in a double date) in the series (for Hachiman without any influence of Komachi). * The double date marks the first and only time of social suicide of Hayama which both Hayama and Hachiman are not happy of it. * Orimoto is the first girl to buy Hachiman a drink.(Volume 9) while the second being Yukino (Volume 10.5). * Orimoto was the final person to push Hachiman into his loner and hateful mindset. Gallery 5242.png|" I see" Zoku4 35.jpg Zoku4 34.jpg Tumblr nmdktf1Zoo1r9eofho2 r1 500.jpg Tumblr nnap3oH0ZR1qdvrdyo6 500.jpg 9.png References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kaihin Sougou High school